Sinonimo de añorar
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Comenzó con sutiles movimientos… cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidarse de las miradas lascivas que sentía sobre su cuerpo, solo concentrándose en el ritmo impecable de la canción, una sensación de añorada libertad se adueñaba de el.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla **

**Nombre: Sinónimo de añorar**

**Autor: Dakota Botticelli**

Soltó un suspiro, no le gustaba nada detenerse, pero las condiciones no eran las mejores para seguir conduciendo, estaba fatigado, con hambre y apestaba a carretera.

Era una noche fría, fielmente acompañada de una amarillenta luna llena y de un cielo despejado.

¡Decidido!, entraría en ese bar, tomaría un par de cervezas y luego dormiría en ese modesto motel de al lado, para recobrar energías. Pues su leyenda personal era viajar, conocer, no enfermarse ni morir por accidente de tránsito.

Bajó de su motocicleta, una Harley Davidson Heritage modelo 2004, guardó el casco y se dispuso a caminar, mientras de reojo miraba una imponente estrella...

**-Debe ser un satélite-** se dijo así mismo, recordando que de pequeño su padre le decía que si veía una estrella gigante, no se asustara, no le caería encima, como el niño rubio aseguraba, más bien era un satélite que nos proveía de información.

Sonrió melancólico al evocar ciertos recuerdos.

Alejarse de todas la responsabilidades por un tiempo le haría bien, estaba seguro.

Quería actuar como el mismo, después de mucho tiempo de ser lo que todo el mundo quería que fuese... dejaría de sacar aquella sonrisa forzada, sería nada más que Naruto, necesitaba más que nada recuperarse, por que sentía que se había perdido hace mucho.

Lo extrañaba a el.

Empujo la gran puerta que lo separaba del local, era imponente, por eso antes de seguir se detuvo un segundo a detallarla, no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas, más bien, siempre era ajeno a los detalles, gracias a eso se prometió a si mismo ver mas allá de su nariz y así contemplar aquello que a simple vista no percibimos.

Realmente hermosa aquel porteron, era de roble puro, con formas abstractas; quien la escogiera debía tener un excelente gusto.

Siguió su camino.

Al entrar al bar se sintió contrariado, pues no sabía si le agradara tanta atención, tantas miradas, o eran molestas, pero a pesar de eso el ambiente era acogedor. Se quito la chaqueta de cuero con movimientos parsimoniosos, en la actualidad, usuales en el.

Un bar gay.

No es que no fuese tolerante, todo lo contrario, sería hipócrita si dijera en estos momentos lo contrario, a demás él seguía las normas de su corazón... y allí no había limites…

Apenas dio un par de pasos más notó que todos seguían aun observándolo como hambrientas llenas frente a carne fresca. Trago grueso. Aquellas miradas no eran solamente molestas, rayaban en lo grotesco, por qué un poco más y lo desnudaban.

¿Pero cómo se resistían a tan acuoso caramelo?...

Un rubio, alto, piel morena, ojos zafiro que irradiaban bondad, brazos delineados, que se notaban por medio de esa franela de malla negra, botas y como olvidarse de la chaqueta y el pantalón ajustado de cuero, que confinaban perfectamente con la Harley aparcada afuera…

Con un caminar que denotaba estilo, pero sin caer en la prepotencia se fue acercando a la barra, solo quería un par de tragos y se marcharía.

El lugar estaba repleto de hombres de todo tipo, alto, gorditos, pelirojo, peli plateados, morenos, pero da la casualidad, ningún rubio.

Había mesas de pool, grandes pantallas LCD, donde pasaban algún juego de béisbol, también muebles donde uno que otro meneo se hacía presente, debía admitir, aparte de estar estupendo, aquel sitio denotaba peculiaridad. Pero a pesar de que estaba genial, faltaba algo.

"Música". Pero para estar casi en medio de la nada estaba perfecto.

Por fin llego a la barra, el camino se le hizo algo tedioso.

Se sentó como pudo, sus piernas le dolían por la constante postura de la motocicleta.

Maldijo por lo bajo al notar que se le adhirió un chicle a su exquisita bota.

Al subir el rostro se llevo algo parecido a un susto pues el barthender lo recibía con una sonrisa algo extraña.

No tendría más edad que el.

**-¿Deseas algo?-** preguntó el moreno de piel excesivamente blanca.

Naruto juro que si le acercaba un encendedor al rostro vería el hueso óseo…

Hay que ver las cosas que se le ocurren.

**-Una cerveza ¿tendrás alguna Alemana ttebayo?-** dijo con una sonrisa apenada

**-Ya sale-**

Pasaron unos minutos y el rubio se aburría, no podía mantenerse quieto por mucho rato…

Sai al voltear con la bebida, bufo, pues ya el apuesto rubio no estaba.

_¡Maldición! Otro que se me va sin pagar._ Pensó

Solo basto un segundo para que recapacitara, llegando a la conclusión de que el rubio verdaderamente no había consumido nada. Sonrió de medio lado.

Viro el rostro, algo lo llamaba.

Era el ojiazul quien caminaba como hipnotizado hacia la rockola.

Naruto sonrió feliz, una canción que le gustaba estaba en ese "no tan moderno aparato", rápidamente tomo una moneda de su bolsillo.

**-Si cae cara, bailo-** dijo más a sí que para cualquiera, sonriendo, pues según el nadie le prestaba atención.

Le gustaba dejar algo de parte a la _suerte_. Las cosas a veces sucedían no solo por que sí. Amplio su sonrisa zorruna, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

La moneda fue recibida por su mano derecha y de inmediato fue puesta en su antebrazo izquierdo, beso su moneda predilecta al saber el resultado… _cara._

Saco otra moneda de su pantalón, pues la anterior era la de su suerte, la introdujo en la rendija y selecciono la canción.

Dejo la chaqueta a un lado, pues bailar a pesar de las miradas, le gustaba, era para el cómo llorar o gritar, verdaderamente lo relajaba.

La música se escucho, a los compas de rugidos de motocicletas…

"_**Yo siempre fui lo que quise ser  
y nunca me arrepentí, ¡no!  
a veces salgo fuera de la ley  
y luego vuelvo a entrar"**_

Comenzó con sutiles movimientos… cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidarse de las miradas lascivas que sentía sobre su cuerpo, solo concentrándose en el ritmo impecable de la canción, una sensación de añorada libertad se adueñaba de el.

Sus manos lentamente empezaron a recorrer su pecho casi al aire, solo cubierto por esa franelilla de mallas. Los movimientos fueron un poco más rápidos y acentuados, estaba sumergido completamente en la canción, está le traía recuerdos, esos mismos que no quería evocar, que hace tiempo se había prohibido siquiera mencionar en sueños.

_**¡La carretera es nuestro hogar!**_

Si quieres rock, si buscas rock  
mi nombre es rock'n'roll  
nada de amor, solo sudor  
mi moto sexo y rock.

La agitación en su respiración de hizo presente, debido a la traslación que estaba sometida su anatomía. Sus caderas cobraron vida propia, no eran movimientos frenéticos, estaban colmados de estilo y virilidad.

La pista de baile lentamente se fue llenando, dejando en el centro a un rubio ensimismado, enfrascado en su vaivén sensual.

**—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS----SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—**

**-¿Me odias, cierto?-** gritó colérico hacia el cielo mientras cerraba el capo de su autana recalentada, intentando cabrear, sabrá el a que deidad, a quién le retribuía cierta culpa por la serie de eventos desafortunados en su vida en los últimos tiempos.

Estaba harto de que todo últimamente le saliera mal, de que su suprema tranquilidad se viera afectada cada vez con más vehemencia, quedando a menudo al filo del descontrol de sus actos.

¡Ja, maldito auto control! Por esa estúpida razón estaba ahora allí, ¡en medio de la gran nada! ¡Ridículamente accidentado!

Mataría a Itachi, y si moría en aquel lugar de mal a muerte, lo atormentaría en sueños.

Para explicar un poco más la situación, Itachi, su hermano mayor, era su terapeuta personal, ¿Quién más que su hermano, que le conocía todos sus secretos y desesperanzas?, lo peor fue que su paranoico pariente lo decidió por el.

Debido a esa aberración, estaba ahora en alguna carretera de Texas, en un "experimento de campo", donde el tenia que relacionarse con ciertas personas, en algún desconocido lugar; solo le dio un desgatado mapa y lo mando a miles de kilómetros de su hogar.

_**-Debes vivir alguna loca aventura hermanito-**_

Fue la escueta explicación que le dio su único pariente con vida, y mediocre psicólogo.

Según el diagnostico del Dr. Itachi, su pequeño hermano sufría de "Hastío agudo" por todo lo que respirara y hablara, debido, seguramente, a algún suceso del pasado que marco de manera negativa su psiquis, a la larga este mal le traería serios problemas a su vida, ¡hasta la prensa lo tomaba por asexual! Eso no podía permitirlo; el por nada del mundo iba a dejar que su reputación de Casanova quedara mal parada por un niñato inmaduro y frívolo como Sasuke; en ese momento fue que decidió apostar al destino y mandar lejos de la metrópolis a su tonto hermano menor, tal vez y solo tal vez, el menor encontrara aquello que inconscientemente buscaba, seguridad. Nadie podría poner en duda su gran preocupación por el tonto y pequeño Sasuke.

Dejando todo de lado se dispuso a caminar un poco, según el mapa había un motel a un kilometro de distancia, allí pasaría la noche, a primera hora llamaría a alguna grúa para que lo remolcara a casa y listo saldría de ese infernal sitio. ¿Qué más quería su idiota psicólogo? Ya esto contaba como un episodio poco fortuito, escenas que colman a las aventuras.

_**-Vuelve solo cuando hayas, por lo menos, hablado con alguien, y sabré si me mientes-**_

Recordó las directas palabras de su hermano, maldición, pareciera que se las hubiera grabado en su conciencia, con sonido incorporado y todo. Sabía que la hipnosis era una mala idea.

Así que sin más preámbulo se dispuso a caminar, tarareando una pieza de Beethoven que adoraba, y que le vino a la mente en cuanto diviso a la hermosa luna escarlata que tenia, por ahora, como única compañera.

Estaba seguro, si el fuese un miedoso, como mínimo le hubiese dado un ataque cardiaco, pero solo se detuvo un segundo, mientras que su ritmo respiratorio volvía a la normalidad. Maldito zorro, si que le asusto, pero solo un poco.

Bien, segundo paso del improvisado plan listo, divisaba a lo lejos al estúpido motel.

¿Un bar? Bueno no le caería mal un en las rocas o un Escocés para liberar tensiones.

**-Hermosa-** dijo sin pena al detallar aquel monumento frente a el, una de las últimas versiones de la compañía Dadvison. El podría comprarse las que quisiera, pero no era de esas personas de espíritu libre; así era como catalogaba a quienes conducían una fabulosa maquina como esa.

Se adentro en aquel oscuro lugar, el sitio no se veía nada mal, mientras no llamara mucho la atención, todo estaría bien. Aunque era casi imposible no percibir la elegancia innata que destilaba, ni el atractivo de sus facciones, siempre era lo mismo.

No sabia si enojarse o simplemente seguir su camino, cuando noto que todas las atenciones estaban puestas en un bulto que se encontraba en el centro de una pista de baile improvisada, opto por hacer lo que mejor se le daba, pasar de todo.

_**No tengo fronteras  
mi patria es mi nevera  
mi himno es un rock'n'roll**_

Estaba seguro, si, conocía esa canción de algún sitio, tal vez de la universidad, de esos años alocados, de esos inesperados años de vida libertina.

Recordó a los que por un tiempo pudo llamar amigos, o camaradas, las noches de interminables fiestas, de licor, de excesos de todo tipo, de sexo desmedido y agreste.

_**Si quieres rock, si buscas rock  
mi nombre es rock'n'roll  
y cuando muera que se lea en mi tumba  
mi nombre es rock'n'roll**_

No puede creer que hayan pasado ya dos años, dos años sin saber de el, sin saber de Gaara, de Juugo, del vago de Shikamaru, hasta de las fastidiosas de Sakura y Karin, y del anormal de Suigetzu.

Su hermano tenía razón, el había cerrado su mente, bloqueado sus recuerdos, escondiéndolos detrás de una cortina violeta. Aunque no todos fueron los mejores, la mayoría si eran para rememorar, alegres, vivaces, como todo pre adulto solía ser.

_**Tengo bragas por bandera y por casa tus caderas  
cuando el sol se pone, yo también**_

¡Mi moto es mi uniforme!

TRÁGATE KILOMETROS  
PISA Y PONLA A CIEN

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensares que no noto cuando un cuerpo cálido, fornido y sudoroso se le acerco, invadiendo violentamente su espacio personal.

**-¿A quien debo agradecer esto?... tal vez al ¿destino?-** susurró en su oído, soltando intencionalmente un poco de aire, para calentar el frio cuello, erizando así, todo el cuerpo blanquecino. **-Tengo mucho que decirte, pero ahora no es momento de hablar- **soltó aun mas seductoramente, con voz ronca y varonil, que estaba desvaneciendo toda su voluntad.

_**Nunca creí en la Biblia, ¡no!  
ni en la Torá ni el Corán  
mi fe en un libro no cabe, es mucho más  
está hecha de libertad**_

Reaccionó un poco tarde, cuando ya el rubio lo tenía aprisionado contra alguna superficie plana y rustica, por ahora no sabia que pensar, ni menos que decir, ese usuratonkashi se las pagaría de eso si estaba seguro, nadie dejaba plantado a un Uchiha y vivía para contarlo.

Naruto se dispuso a besar paulatinamente ese níveo cuello que lo enloquecía, el cual no probaba desde hace mucho, pero del que jamás se olvido.

No podía negarlo, lo desestabilizaba, Naruto estaba igual de deseable y hasta más, que la última vez que se vieron.

En un descuido el ojinegro logro zafarse y encadenarle las muñecas, pegando al rubio de cara a la pared.

**-Con que te sigue gustando lo rudo, teme-** soltó con algo de sorna, esa parte salvaje y desmedida de Sasuke lo excitaba de más.

**-No creas que te he perdonado, no tengo nada que hablar- **por fin dijo, retomando su forma de ser inexpresiva, ocultando todo aquellas sensaciones que le proporcionaba la postura en la que se encontraban.

**-Si te haces el difícil sabes que me darás mas ganas de conquistarte por segunda vez**- dijo muy seguro, como solía ser, mientras que en un hábil movimiento, aun esposado por las manos de Sasuke, quedo frente a el.

_**Viviré, viajaré, moriré, vestiré  
sin traje ni corbata que me ate a su ley**_

El viento peina mis recuerdos  
barre los malos momentos  
la velocidad me aleja de mí

La mirada que le ofreció el rubio no era de fanfarronería, que harían juego perfectamente con sus arriesgadas palabras, todo lo contrario, había tristeza y soledad en ellas.

Naruto se percato, su mirada era su debilidad, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas sin pudor sintiendo la hombría mas que despierta del Uchiha, soltándose de un tirón del agarre de las pálidas extremidades, embobando con una sonrisa al moreno, para luego usar sus manos para juntarlo mas a el, y comérselo, metafóricamente, en un beso húmedo y candente.

_**¡Nos siguen los maderos!**_

TRÁGATE KILOMETROS  
PISA Y PONLA A CIEN

¡Si vas cargado, tíralo!

TRAGATE KILOMETROS  
VAMOS A BEBER

No se negó, total el había llegado allí para aventurarse, y si el rubio lo ponía fácil, mejor, se ahorraba el trabajo de encontrar algo que hacer. Pero su tortuoso orgullo estaba presente, comenzó a luchar en contra.

¿Cuándo Naruto se había echo tan fuerte? Sus manos comenzaron el abochornante trabajo de toquetear toda la piel expuesta, tenia que preguntarse ¿Cuándo había decidido dejar de luchar para deleitarse? O mejor dicho ¿en que momento pensó que lo quería mas cerca, aun cuando ya no había resquicio de separación entre ambos?, se sentía mareado, los viejos recuerdos volvían a el, no lo permitiría, resistiría lo mas posible.

El pelirrubio estaba como en un trance, otra dimensión, al que solo lo llevaba ese olor, su olor, su esencia, su presencia. Lo había extrañado, lo aceptaba desde el fondo de su ser.

El beso se volvió salvaje, una deliciosa manera de buscar la dominancia, por que mientras el rubio se hacia con su espalda y lo arrinconaba mas aun a la pared, el Uchiha se encargaba de el moreno cuello, sacando casi insonoros jadeos.

En ese momento como odiaba el pantalón de cuero que llevaba, sentía correr el sudor por cada milímetro de su piel.

**-¡Ah!-** soltó un pequeño gemido el rubio cuando el moreno mordisqueo sus omoplatos, una zona mas que sensible en el. Sasuke creyó estar en el mismo edén del gusto y el deseo, escuchar esos jadeos pecaminosos si que eran parte de esos buenos recuerdos; sus defensas cayeron en un pozo sin fondo cuando esas calizas azulinas se cruzaron nuevamente con sus grises iris, había mas que deseo carnal, había mas que lujuria, existía un resquicio de añoranza, y desesperanza en demasía. Lo extrañaba tanto como lo echaba de menos el.

**-Nunca deje de buscarte, te fuiste, no supe que hacer-** dijo Naruto dificultoso cerrando los ojos y alzando la cara para darle mas espacio de su cuello al moreno, estaba siendo sincero, el momento humeante no le permitiría a nadie mentir, actuaba por instinto, pero su mente estaba conectada a la suya, como ninguna. Le creía.

**-Calla, dobe-** fue lo único que expresó, ya que encaminaba al rubio a los lavabos, necesitaba sentirle, era una exigencia mas allá de lo corpóreo, se lo exigía su alma misma.

Al escuchar el antiguo mote sabia que por ahora había tregua, por lo menos hasta que culminara este apasionado encuentro el no preguntaría por lo sucedido, era mejor así, las sensaciones que le procuraba Sasuke eran mas fuertes e intensas de la que recordaba, no diría nada mas coherente, la situación no se lo permitiría.

Ninguno presto atención cuando se escucho otro ritmo en el recinto, su rock and roll había terminado, alguien mas había seleccionado alguna pieza del repertorio, que resulto ser no tan antiguo.

Entre beso y beso, lamidas eventuales y mordidas exaltantes llegaron a los baños, era un espacio más que amplio.

**-Vete-** aulló Sasuke a un menudo chico que se encontraba haciendo uso del lugar, el pobre ni dudo, quedo pálido cuando se encontró frente a aquel hermoso hombre como tallado en mármol, al dar otro paso se encontró con un dios de piel morena, a quien le corría miles de envidiables gotitas por todo su torso casi desnudo, quería ver en que terminaba aquella perfecta unión, pero la segunda mirada gélida del pálido hombre le indico que no habría tercera advertencia.

Naruto al no ver respuesta del chico, trato de asustarlo.

**-¿Oh quieres hacer un trió?-** dijo melosamente mientras se situaba detrás de Sasuke y pasaba su húmeda lengua por el albureo cuello. **–Aunque no creo que salgas bien parado-** dijo más que seductor y soltando una juguetona risa, el chico salió despavorido con un escalofrió de placer recorriéndole el cuerpo, cerrando de un tirón la puerta con llave.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír, el ya sabia por donde iba el rubio, la verdad no cambiaba con el correr de los años.

**-Si aceptaba, mínimo lo mataba-** habló roncamente el moreno, por que lejos de aplacar la intensidad del momento, aquella oferta lo encendió más aun. Con el rubio jamás se aburrío.

Sasuke en un fulminante movimiento dejo al rubio sobre el lavamanos, quien se dejaba hacer, como había extrañado sus besos, sus fogosas manos, su tibia respiración en cada rincón de su anatomía, en ese momento evocaba una clase de literatura, que inoportuno, mas específicamente hablaba de los sinónimos, aquellos que nos permiten ampliar nuestro dialecto.

_**Sinónimo de añorar**_:

_***Rememorar**_

_***Evocar**_

_***Recordar**_

_***Echar de menos**_

_***Suspirar por**_

_***EXTRAÑAR**_

Da casualidad que todos lo adjetivos estaban ligados a una misma persona, a un tiempo en común.

¿Qué pasa contigo? Se preguntó Naruto cuando el moreno intentaba tumbarlo hacia el espejo, el no se dejaría dominar como en encuentros anteriores.

Con una mano atrapo una de las tetillas de su amante, sacando un ronco jadeo del mismo, tiempo suficiente para adentrar su juguetona lengua en aquella ya, conocida cavidad y así distraerlo.

Sasuke dejo escapar otro gemido, apuñalando a su enorme orgullo masculino, pero no podía detener esos vaporosos sonidos que peleaban con su conciencia por salir a flote. Así que en vez de ahogarlos, le infligiría mas placer al rubio, para que este no los notara, un _perfecto plan_.

Pero este _perfecto plan_ no conto con que el rubio pusiera resistencia. No tenía en cuenta a un Naruto sensual y decidido que le bailaba mientras se despojaba del restante de ropas, y que con una sonrisa lobuna le fuera quitando lo que aun llevaba encima, pasando la lengua por toda la piel que tenia cerca, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ¡Uff! si que se lo ponía difícil ese dobe.

No aguanto más, así que en un brusco arrebato empujo a la pared al rubio, quien arqueo la espalda por lo abrupto y delicioso del golpe. Inmediatamente le abrió las piernas con su cuerpo caliente y deseoso de mas roce, quedando, si podían, mas pegados, volviendo a su tarea de besarse, lamerse y saborearse con la mayor gula.

Naruto reanudo el movimiento de caderas, esta vez manteniendo un intimo roce con la entrepierna del azabache, quien con cada vaivén elevaba la mandíbula, el placer era mucho, solo los separaban los bóxer.

Arto de los preliminares, Naruto se agacho quedando frente a frente con aquella mas que potente erección, la mejor que había probado, tenia que aceptarlo, su sabor varonil era único. Le bajo la poca tela que le quedaba, dejándolo como su perfecta y en estos momentos amada madre lo trajo al mundo, debía agradecerle que procreara a tan hermoso ser.

Sin pensarlo, abrazo con su cálido aliento aquel miembro despierto, obteniendo un ronco y sensual jadeo, lo haría gritar su nombre, así que sin tregua adentro la hombría casi completa en su boca, dándole lentos círculos con su lengua, jugueteando, siendo el.

El sonido que se escucho era más que sensorial, era de un completo deleite.

Ver aquella cabellera rubia prácticamente tragarse su miembro era más que erótico, era un sueño epicúreo.

Llevaba un ritmo perfecto, el estaba de acuerdo con aquello que decía _haz lo que quieras que te hagan_, así que su nombre se escucho por toda la estancia en perfectos gemidos lúbricos.

En pocos segundos mas llego al clímax, bebiendo el rubio toda su esencia masculina; Sasuke casi se corre de nuevo al ver aquel hecho, un rubio pasando su lengua alrededor de su boca, con la mirada cargada de deseo.

**-Te conozco, se que querrás ser el dominante ttebayo-** dijo traviesamente, mientras buscaba aquel cuello que lo idiotizaba.

**-Estas en lo cierto, dobe- **respondió con una sonrisa suprema,de esas que destilaban toda su elegancia de un solo golpe, embobando a cualquiera.

**-Que tal si… ¿jugamos un poco?-** aprovechó la charla para separarse a duras penas de aquel cuerpo, y buscar algo de suma importancia para ese asunto.

Su cara era inexpresiva, un punto a su favor, había recuperado algo de su equilibrio, cosa perdida en los últimos tiempos; pero aquella mirada lo delataba, mientras lo tuviera cerca, el rubio sin saberlo podría hacer lo que quisiera con el.

**-Bien-** hablo el rubio sonriendo, sabia que si no había respuesta significaba un si camuflageado. **–Si cae **_**cara**_** te dominare…-** dijo lentamente, mientras se acercaba **–Pero espera, también hay algo para ti**- se atrevió a decir antes de que el moreno lo golpeara. **–Si cae sello…-** Dijo seductoramente en aquel oído… **-Seré tu uke, me tendrás a tu merced-** para lamerlo y apretar contra si esas nalgas blancas y firmes. Como le encantaban.

Hizo lo mismo que antes al proponerse bailar.

El resultado fue_ cara_. ¿Extraño, cierto?

Apenas Naruto conoció el veredicto se lanzo contra el moreno, pegando a este, en un movimiento desenfrenado, de las puertas de los inodoros individuales, hasta llegar a la puerta principal del recinto, donde se colgó al azabache de las caderas, obteniendo así la unión placentera de sus miembros que gritaban coléricos por atención.

**-Hazlo de una maldita vez, o te violo aquí mismo, dobe-** gruño el moreno, no resistiendo más las punzadas de su hombría, nuevamente más que despierta.

Mientras masturbaba ambos miembros con una mano, con la otra adentraba en aquella cavidad baja un digito para hacer espacio, aguantando todo el peso del moreno en sus trabajadas y estilizadas piernas.

Sasuke noto lo laborioso del asunto, así que le hizo señas para que lo recostara en el suelo, encima de su chaqueta; sin perder tiempo Sasuke masturbaba a ambos mientras que Naruto movía ya, tres dedos en su interior.

Sasuke se removía un poco, no podía negar que le dolía, tenia mucho tiempo sin actividad en esa zona.

Naruto ya estaba seguro de haber ensanchado algo el esfinge, así que posiciono su miembro frente a la cavidad, en espera de la señal de Sasuke, que se veía algo incomodo. Comenzó a besarlo, con esa dedicación que solo el podía demostrarle.

No aguantando mas, en un momento de desvarió, el azabache junto sus cuerpos de un solo golpe, al atraer al rubio con sus piernas, que se encontraban alrededor de las caderas morenas. Soltando ambos griticos de placer, recorriéndoles miles de espasmos.

**-Ra…yos teme, ¿Des de cuando… no…?-** decía más que dificultoso Naruto, quien usaba todo su control para no embestirlo como poseso.

Sasuke aun se removía del dolor, demonios, sentía que lo partían en dos, si había sido el mismo Naruto quien había sido su seme, hace mas de dos años.

**-Tu…-** dijo aun con los ojos apretados. -** Maldito idiota, muévete- **sentenció el menor de los Uchihas, pero el rubio aun tenia sus dudas, así que continuo con su labor de besar lamer y masturbar al azabache.

Era perfecto, tal cual lo recordaban, sensaciones de todo tipos, todas placenteras, pero en diferentes escalas.

Sasuke se retorcía pero ahora del deleite, cada vez que Naruto tocaba ese punto vulnerable en sus entrañas.

El ojiazul no se resistió, así que atrajo al azabache hacia el, quedando este sentado en su regazo, galopando para el, rápido y lento, como demente.

Sasuke tomo con una mano un puñado de cabellos rubios, para tener acceso a su garganta, de donde salían los sonidos mas obscenos que había escuchado en los que para el fueron siglos.

Naruto estaba lleno de sorpresas, lo fue recostando lentamente, quedando Sasuke de espaldas a el con una pierna flexionada, pero de medio lado; sin extraer del todo su miembro, se adentro en aquel cuerpo de un toque, certero y sumamente placentero. La postura era un poco incomoda, pero perfecta para que su amante entrara más y más en el.

Sabia que estaban cerca de la cúspide del sentir, así que de inmediato, se acomodaron para tenerse nuevamente frente a frente, Naruto arriba, maravillándose de esa vista, un Sasuke mordiéndose el labio, con varios mechones adornando su incolora frente, sudoroso y excitado a más no poder, solo pudo embestir como salvaje aquel interior…

**-Eres ¡ah!… per… perfecto, tteba… yo-**

**-Calla, idio…ta- **trato de gruñir el moreno, pero el malicioso rubio no le dejo, pues volvió a dar a en ese punto que le hacia reargüir su cuerpo entero**.- Te hare… mor…der la almohada a la proxi… ma, bastardo- **sentencio el menor de los Uchihas.

Volvían a quedar como antes, Sasuke sentado sobre un rubio agotado.

Gritaron al unisonó, colmados de sensaciones únicas, retoricas y llenas de testosterona.

Era el mejor orgasmo que habían sentido en mucho tiempo, se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrojados, sudorosos y olorosos a sexo puro y duro.

Lo ultimo que recuerda es que salió de el, no quería dejar de ser uno con ese engreído, rayos, bastaba un encuentro para que notara lo relevante que siempre fue el en su vida.

Pero Morfeo le ganaba la batalla.

**—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS----SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, bueno lo hacia lentamente, estaba aun un poco adolorido, ese salvaje de Naruto le había dado de lo lindo. Estaba cabreado, más que cabreado, lo molaría a golpes, ¡ese maldito tramposo!

**-Si Sasu, dame mas-** decía el rubio entre sueños, con la boca de medio lado pegada a la sabana, debido a la baba. El moreno se sonrojo… **-Si dame más rameen-**

Esa fue la gota de pintura que daño el cuadro.

Sasuke destilaba un aura asesina híper desarrollada, así que desato toda su furia en un golpe certero a la mata de pelo rubia.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-** preguntaba como loco el rubio, quien de un solo tirón se irguió, al notar un frio recorrer su cuerpo se abochorno, colándose en su cara un rojizo color de vergüenza. Estaba desnudo, pero sus ropas se encontraban puestas en uno de los muebles.

**-Usuratonkashi-** dijo lentamente, agarrándose a si mismo para no estrangular a cierta garganta morena.

**-¡Sasuke!-** dijo en un grito escandaloso y alegre **-¿Eres tu?, te extrañe, no sabes cuanto…- **comenzó a hablar sin pausa, actuando por impulso.

Parecía un niño, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, ¿Cómo enojarse con ese ser tan abstracto? Primero lo seduce y lo somete totalmente, ahora… ¿Sera bipolar? Se debatía el moreno interiormente, no entendiendo el actuar del rubio.

**-Creí que todo había sido un sueño, uno bien caliente, pero aquí estas, tengo tanto que decirte, rayos, se que me debes odiar, lo siento, pero déjame explicarme ttebayo-** seguía sin dejar tiempo a que el otro si quiera reaccionara.

Hasta que sucedió, Sasuke lo beso, por un lado, tratando de acallar esa estridente voz, pero como lo deseaba, mientras el rubio dormía, tuvo tiempo de pensar, pero tenía miedo de hacer conclusiones.

**-Gomenasai-** dijo por ultimo el rubio haciendo una reverencia, tenia tanto que conversar con Sasuke, tanto que explicarle, no había sido su culpa abandonarlo.

**-No tienes que decirme nada-**

**-Igual lo hare, te lo mereces, veras-** trataba de explicarle, mientras juntaba sus deditos de forma nerviosa… se sentó en el centro del colchón, tenia la mirada gacha **-Mi padrino me había dado un ultimátum eso te lo había dicho, yo debía encargarme de las empresas de mi padre, el no es malo, es mas me enseño mucho, no quería dejarte, yo te… yo te amaba, o aun lo hago, no lo se, solo acepte en aquel tiempo que tenia una responsabilidad, la interpuse antes que mi felicidad, no me arrepiento de eso, solo se que no había dormido en paz en mucho tiempo, te… te busque, no sabes cuanto- **Su tono de voz cambio** - Eres un bastardo…-** explicó, tapando sus hermosas pupilas con el antebrazo, seguido de tratar de enrollarse en la sabana, recordar las noches en vela, la soledad, le abría una brecha amplia en su corazón**- …Por haber abandonado Japón, perderte así como así, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?, solo paso un mes antes de que empezara a buscare como un demente hasta debajo de las piedras-** prácticamente gritó, agarrando las sabanas y tirándolas a un rincón, la frustración era absoluta. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, haciendo que a Sasuke se le moviera todo.

**-¡Maldición Naruto! Y ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo?, ¿a quien demonios dejaste plantado un día antes de fugarnos a las vegas y casarnos?- **le recrimino el moreno, es la verdad, el había sufrido tanto o mas que el Uzumaki. **-¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando me entere de tu compromiso con Gaara?-** Naruto abrió los ojos, sentía algo subírsele y bajársele allí mismo, se sentía mareado, ahogado, asfixiado, corrió a la ventana mas cercana, el estar desnudo no le ayudaba, al abrirla una corriente de aire frio inundó el lugar, las gotas de lluvia se escuchaban a lo lejos.** -¡Ja! Creíste que no me enteraría, ya sabes la maldita razón por la que me fui, tu y yo viajaríamos a América y nos casaríamos, y ese montón de estupideces, de igual manera harías frente a las empresas, eres un maldito mentiroso-** exploto por fin, como deseaba escupirle toda esas sartas de frases envenenadas.

**-Tenia cáncer, Sasuke, no podía abandonarle-** susurro Naruto, agotado, no era bueno para su presión arterial exponerse tanto… **-Y lo de Gaara fue solo una treta para liberarlo de otro mal compromiso, un arreglo, sabes que somos amigos de la infancia, jamás te engañe, jamás te mentí-** explicó el rubio, aun mareado, se sostenía de la ventana… **-¿Sabias que me han dado dos infartos?- **la pregunta quedo en el aire, Sasuke se llevo una mano al pecho, eso no lo sabia.

**-¿Cómo?... Naruto solo tenemos veintitrés años… ¿Cómo es posi…?-** en seguida callo en cuenta de algo, Minato-san**.- No me digas que…-**

**-Así es, la enfermedad de mi padre era hereditaria, mientras me controle no corro peligro, vivo una vida normal, pero no debo perder los estribos, y sabes no tenerte a mi lado me perjudico mas, juro que nunca te mentí, era una desesperación aguda, siento haberte gritado, de verdad lo siento ttebayo-**

**-¿Jiraiya-sama…?-**

**-En efecto, fue muy difícil superarlo, el era como un abuelo para mi, aun lo extraño- **dijo con ojos aguados y voz decidida, volteo a verlo** –Pero es mejor así, sufrió mucho, se que este donde este, esta tranquilo, pervirtiendo a quien sabe quien ttebayo- **sonrió melancólico.

**-Ven recuéstate, no tienes buena cara, dobe-** le dijo con voz sencilla, marcada por la preocupación. Ya el momento amargo había pasado, era necesario para limpiar el camino.

El rubio obedeció, sentirlo nada mas, lo tranquilizaba.

Estuvieron así largo rato, solo acariciándose, sintiéndose, ambos sumergido en un relajante letargo.

**-Eres un tramposo, usuratonkashi-**

**-¿Mmm? Jeje, lo siento… ¿Lo dices por lo de la moneda?-**

**-Por que mas, idiota-**

**-Pero teme, es parte de mi nuevo encanto, si hubieses escogido cara no estarías quejándote-**

Hablaba divertido el rubio, pues esa supuesta moneda de la suerte la había heredado de su padrino, Jiraiya, lo peculiar de ella, era que por ambas partes, era _cara_.

_Escoge bien…_

Recordó de pronto lo dicho por su último pariente con vida… así que tomando la dichosa pieza entre sus dedos, opto por algo.

**-Juguemos… ¿Si teme?-** pregunto cual niño chiquito…

El no recibir respuesta significaba una afirmación.

**-Bien, si cae sello…- **pero Sasuke no le dejo terminar…

**-Si cae sello te parto el cuello, si cae **_**cara**_** te casaras conmigo- **sentencio el moreno, sonriendo divertido.

…

**—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS----SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—SNS—**

_**Para: El Dr. Itachi… Mí querido cuñadito**_

_**De: Uzumaki Naruto, el seme.**_

_¡Auch!, aun me sobo el golpe que me acaba de soltar tu obstinado hermano… _

_Bueno solo te enviaba este correo para que estuvieras pendiente ya que la autana del teme llegara en unos días a tu casa, viajaremos en mi moto, y para que estés tranquilo, Sasu-chan esta vivito y coleando, y mas caliente y sensual que nunca._

_¡Auch!, En fin, eso, no te preocupes, lo cuidare bien, vamos camino a las cataratas del Niágara, ya te enviare fotos, así el bastardo no quiera._

_Te llevare recuerdos, o ¿quieres que te presente a mi primo Dei?, esta bien bueno…_

_¡Maldición! Tu perverso hermano menor tiene puños fuertes y masculinos… y hermosos._

Después de una sesión de sexo duro y puro…

_Cuídate. ¡Ah! suerte con tu nuevo consultorio, ya me anotare en una cita. ¡Uff! Como hace calor._

_**Postdata:**__ Este es el numero de __**Dei-chan 0800-sexyrubio-00**__, se que te caerá muy bien. Y si no regreso con vida, avisa a las autoridades, y que ordenen una orden de captura en contra del psicópata de Sasuke. _

_De nuevo yo, ¡__**FELICITANOS!**__ Somos desde ayer, marido y Sasuke. __**¡Auch! Ese si dolió **__X.X _

…

…**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

_**Yo Dakota, dedico completa y exclusivamente este fic a la linda AUZHORA... quien me empujo a que escribiera algo NARUSASU y valla que me gusto, lo disfrute mucho linda, no abes cuanto. Naru tiene mucha madera de seme, no lo puedo negar.**_

_**Tambien quiero agradecer a mi amiguita USA, quien me ayudo en ciertas cosas... GRACIAS LINDA YO SIEMPRE MOLESTANDOTE, XD....**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi primer NS, yo disfrute mucho, me encanto... **_

_**Nos leemos a la proxima....**_


End file.
